Un amour Foudroyant
by Killeur Deuce
Summary: L'amour n'a aucune limite, preuve dans cette fanfic très étonnante. Avec une surprise au Chapitre 5 en exclu alors n'hésitez surtout pas a commenter
1. Chapitre sur Luffy

**Bon voilà je me présente moi c'est Luffy au chapeau de paille je ne peut pas vraiment vous racontez toute mes aventures mais en ce moment j'en vit une, enfin mon cœur en vit une je vais vous expliquer.**

**C'était un jours comme un autre sur le Sunny moi , Ussop et Chopper péchions, Francky était dans son atelier, Brook lui buvait une tasse de thé puits jouait un air, Sanji lui s'affoler en cuisine de préparer des cocktail au filles, Zoro s'entrainait comme a son habitude, Nami et Robin était en train de bronzer en riant et Robin avait l'aire captais littéralement par le bouquin qu'elle lisait je souriait quelle était belle ainsi concentrer et souriante même dans les pires moments j'aurais aimais l'être dans mes moments horrible * Larme en disant sa * puits son intelligence sa gentillesse et son regard je fondait littéralement heureusement que sa se voyait pas après je disait que je voulait allez en cuisine pour me goinfrer les autres riait au éclat et Robin surtout avec son magnifique m'avait fallut assez longtemps pour réaliser que Robin, enfin que j'était amoureux de Robin pardonnez moi mais je m'embrouille de temps en temps.**

**Inutile de vous dire que en combats j'ai peur, oui pas pour moi pour elle, elle est forte je sait elle est puissante intelligente et de plus est détentrice de pouvoirs de fruit du démon mais mon cœur s'emballe a chaque fois que je la voit dans une situation pas à son avantage, prés de l'eau ou même face a des ennemies puissant surtout la Marine, ses ennemies jurer. Parfois en plein combat je me surprend a la regarder combattre puis je fais pareille pour mes autres compagnons pour pas laisser de soupçons mais surtout car je suis leur capitaine.**

**Etre capitaine était mon rêve depuis mon enfance comme mes deux autres frères Sabo et Ace. Je me souvient j'ai des souvenir de mon enfance a leur coté, nos parties de chasse, une enfance heureuse enfin presque. Sabo était le premier a prendre la mer, oui dans un petit bateau avec pavillon et surtout de la volonté, oui la volonté de réussir mais a peine après avoir prit la mer il rencontre un bateaux qui en un coup détruit le bateau de Sabot nous somme rester la stupéfait face a cette scène puis les larmes coulèrent coulèrent encore et encore sans s'arrêter puis avec l'aide de Ace et Dadan je me remit avec difficulté de la mort de Sabo.**

**Puis ce fut au tour de Ace qui lui ne rencontra pas d'obstacle particulier j'était seul le seul à ne pas être partit mais je fût heureux comme même Ace était en bonne voit pour réaliser son rêve : devenir un pirate puissant et peut être trouver le One Pièce.**

**Puis 3 ans plus tard se fût mon tour, j'était le dernier a partir mais pas le plus mauvais-je m'était entrainait encore et encore sans relâche a maitriser mes pouvoirs et je partit mais dans une barque.**

**Puis mon équipage se format après des batailles toute plus acharnée les unes que les autres mais mes sentiments pour Robin ne se manifestèrent pas dés son entrée dans mon équipages mais plusieurs mois après lors de son entrée dans mon équipage j'avais tout de suite confiances en elle, comparer a mes autres Nakamas particulièrement Zoro Ussop et Nami qui eux se méfiait, puis les mois passèrent je la regardait tout le temps en combat ou même dans nos moments « de répits ».**

**A suivre …**


	2. Chapitre sur Robin

**Bonjours chère lecteurs et lectrices moi c'est Nico Robin l'archéologue et combattante dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille**

**En ce moment je suis en pleine réflexion sur mes sentiments je vais vous expliquer pourquoi :**

**Je suis embrouiller ce qui est rare mais la je ne sait plus quoi penser sauf que ce n'ai pas de la frustration suite a la non compréhension d'un livre non c'est plus important que sa c'est mon cœur .**

**Je ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire car je n'ai jamais eu ce sentiment envers une autre personne car mon enfance me la pas permit.**

**Mon enfance : Horrible, Sombre, Discriminatoire, Malheureuse sauf quand je passait à la bibliothèque de mon village, mon lieu préférer dans le quelle j'étudiait l'archéologie avec des scientifique mais sinon j'était haïe détester et même discriminer et traiter de monstre à cause de mon pouvoir qui me permet de faire pousser n'importe quelle membre de mon corps en nombre illimité**

**A l'âge de 8 ans j'était déjà poursuivit par la marine avec une prime ce qui m'attirer beaucoup d'ennuis puis je fût recueillit par Crocodile et je lui servit de assistante jusqu'à ce que Luffy et l'équipage débarque et règle le compte de Crocodile et sauve le pays de Alabasta et moi par la même occasion, Luffy ma sauver car je voulais mourir.**

**Bref aujourd'hui je vais beaucoup mieux je suis a l'aise et je m'entend a merveille avec l'équipage se qui ma permit de créer des liens avec Nami et surtout de tomber sous le charme d'un homme formidable, protecteur, fort puis beau aussi bref pour moi un homme parfait.**

**J'ai appris à le connaitre lui, son passé il est touchant confiant et surtout très attachant je le regarde souvent discrètement, masquer par un livre ou alors grâce a mon pouvoir qui peut être très utile aussi *Large sourire* puis au combat je ne me fait pas trop de soucis car je sait qu'il est redoutable en même temps c'est pas mon /notre capitaine pour rien, à Luffy si tu savais …. Que je t'aime**

**A suivre ….**

**( Ps : j'ai essayer de retarder temps bien que mal le moment de la révélation du coup de foudre de notre Nico Robin)**


	3. Chapitre 1 : Luffy réfléchit

**Chapitre 1: Luffy réfléchit / un équipage inquiet**

**Le soleil se lève juste, l'équipage dort encore a point fermé sauf Robin qui elle se lève discrètement s'habille d'une robe de chambre et vas sur le pont, s'appuis sur le bastingage, et respire l'aire marin en regardant cette immense étendu d'eau en souriant **

**-Luffy je te remercie tellement de m'avoir accepter à ton bord de pouvoir t'accompagner dans toutes tes aventures et surtout ta quête du One Pièce *Larme de joie* j'ai enfin trouver de vrais Nakamas *les essuies et retourne se coucher encore 1 heure***

** Peut de temps après ce fût au tour de Sanji qui devait préparer le déjeuné de nos pirates préférer puis une fois finit il appela tout les Mugiwaras et devinez qui est le premier à arriver … Zoro à la surprise de tout le monde. **

**-Bah où est Luffy ?! S'étonna tout l'équipages **

**- en tout cas pas dans sa chambre car j'y vient déclare Brook **

**Luffy lui était a l'avant du Sunny dissimuler dans la tête de Lion et regardait la mer en repensent a plein de souvenirs lié a Robin et d'autre connaissance et même famille. Robin l'avait repérait grâce à son pouvoir et le savait pensif donc elle rassura l'équipage en leur indiquant ou était leur jeune capitaine en leur indiquant de le laisser tranquille car c'était son endroit et qu'il était en pleine réflexion. **

**-Robin s'interrogea Chopper : tu croit que Luffy vas bien ? Il pourrait penser à quoi ? **

**-T'inquiète pas Chopper je suis sur qu'il vas bien mais on n'a aucun moyen de savoir a quoi il pensent est même si il y avait je ne pense pas que se serait bon de le savoir. **

**Le renne fût rassurer a l'affirmation de l'archéologue et était d'accord chacun avait sa liberté de penser l'équipage déjeuna et attendirent leur capitaine en ayant une légère appréhension car leur capitaine était impulsif puis tout à coup on entendit résonnait des bruits de combats, des cris, des coups et l'équipage se figea à l'entente du cri de leur capitaine et imaginer déjà pour l'avoir déjà vu dans une fureur noir la tête de Luffy ceux qui présager rien de bon il se précipitèrent dehors et trouvèrent ni trace de combat ni hommes a terre mais un élément qui choqua voir inquiéta l'équipage de Luffy, un élément qui était le ciment de leur équipage : le chapeau de paille de Mugiwara la sur le pont du Sunny légèrement tâcher de sang **

**Ils se précipitèrent sur le chapeau **

**- c'est bien celui de Luffy il y aucun doute déclara Nami pour l'avoir déjà porter à Kokoyashi avant que Luffy batte Arlong **

**-Pas possible répondit Robin il n'a pas put se faire kidnapper comme sa en si peut de temps et surtout aussi facilement on l'a entendus crier mais pas comme il avait mal comme si il était furieux **

**-Surtout que Luffy n'est pas le genre à se rendre plutôt mourir et tout le monde peut le dire il n'est pas du genre a être terrasser comme sa renchérissait Zoro **

**Sanji lui fixa le pont et y remarqua une marque pas n'importe la quelle celle … de la marine fait avec du sang **

**-Surement celui de Luffy déclara Ussop en tremblant. **

**A suivre …**


	4. Chapitre 2 : Luffy capturé

Luffy se réveilla avec un mal de tête horrible, une douleur derrière la tête , en cellule qui plus est il mit sa main et il eu plus aucune force d'un coup. - du granite marin conclut-il Aikainu rentra dans la prison du navire et vint le voir - Luffy au chapeau de paille primer à 300 000 000 million de Berry capitaine des chapeaux de pailles on t'a enfin eu. -C'est-ce que tu croit dés que sort je te botte le cul déclara-t-il furieux laisse moi sortir ! hurla Luffy -Aokiji va s'occuper de Nico Robin le démon d'Ohara *en entendent le nom de la femme qu'il aimer Luffy fit une tête encore plus énerver signe qu'il avait toucher un point sensible.* -Pourquoi cette tête chapeau de paille tu as peur pour Nico Robin -non mais si tu la touche ou même le glaçon sur patte je vous extermine *fait craquer ses doigts et a un aire menaçant* Aikainu rigola - De l'amour ?! Un homme comme toi peut-il aimer sait tu ceux qu'est l'amour au moins ?! Il fût interrompu par un marine qui annonça que Aokiji ne pourrait pas assurer cette mission car Sengoku l'avait engager à autre chose. Luffy qui avait tout entendu sourriat Aikainu sortit avec le marine. En attendent nos compagnons regardait le chapeau de Luffy en mettent cap sur le bateau de la marine, les larmes coulèrent non ils pouvait pas perdre leur capitaine, leur sauveur, il avait tant fait pour eux, leur avait donnait une famille en plus pour certain, les faisait rire, même pleurer de joie et surtout pour tous le futur Roi des pirates. Pas possible IMPOSSIBLE : hurla Robin tout le monde la regarda personne ne l'avait vue dans cette état en train de pleurer verser des larme sur ce chapeau qui était l'âme de cette équipage Elle repartit dans sa cabine en larme ne pouvant plus supportant la vue de se chapeau avec du sang dessus est sans son propriétaire surtout. -Luffy … ne meurent pas revient moi s'il te plait je ne pourrait pas supporter que tu reviennent pas *elle mit une main sur son cœur et s'allongeât* est c'est à ce moment là que Morphée décida de l'entrainait au pays des rêves sous le regard de Nami qui avait assister a la scène et qui rentrât doucement pour la couvrir et repartit sur le pont. Tous était dans le même état que Robin rongeait de l'intérieur l'inquiétude s'emparait de leurs êtres et les lâchait pas. A suivre … 


	5. Chapitre 3 : une captivité douloureuse

Le jour se leva les Mugiwaras se réunirent tant bien que mal en laissent la peine et la triste enfermer dans leur cabines afin de mieux se concentrer pour un plan concernant la libération de Luffy. Robin elle essayer de ne pas montrer le fait qu'elle soit anéantie derrière une fausse attitude de réflexion profonde se qui ne changer pas habituellement elle était pareille donc personne ne remarquait son malaise, sa peur , sa crainte. De son cote Luffy endurait des épreuves de tout autres style, enchainer par des chaînes en granite marin, battu, torturer pour le bon plaisir des marines qui eux désirer le rendre mort a la marine avec l'exploit de l'avoir tuer mais Luffy tenait bon. Le corps ensanglanter, avec une marre de sang a ses pieds mais encore conscient il repensait à ses fidèle compagnons. -Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Francky, Brook je suis vraiment désoler, je m'excuse de pas avoir était a la hauteur, de m'être fait prendre comme un bleu *larme* bref JE SUIS DESOLER MES AMIES ADIEUX ! Luffy avait déclarait son ultime phrase d'après un marine, Luffy tomba dans l'inconscience, a cause d'une douleur bien plus atroce que toute la torture qu'il avait subit, cette douleur c'est le faite de ne plus jamais revoir celle qu'il aimait a cette idée, son cœur battait de moins en moins vite, son souffle de plus en plus espacer. Robin prit le chapeau de Luffy et le plaça contre son cœur les larmes au yeux, les jambe vacillantes - Luffy … Tout le monde la regardait personne l'avait déjà vue aussi peiner, malheureuse. Le bateau de la Marine était presque visible du Sunny, mais l'ultime question : vont t'il arriver a temps ?! Luffy était inconscient toujours attaché, comme un animal le sang coulait toujours sur ses bras, ses plaies était nombreuses et ouvertes, il était plus que a l'agonie, il était au porte de la prononça une toute dernière phrase dans son état plus que critique : Robin je suis désoler de pas te l'avoir dit avant mais je t'aime. A suivre …. 


	6. Chapitre 4 : Une libération

Le Sunny avait a son bord 8 pirates prêt à en découdre pour retrouver leur capitaine, et quand le Sunny approchât du navire de la Marine, la colère monta au sain des Mugiwaras, plus particulièrement pour Robin. Quand les marines remarquèrent la présence des Mugiwaras une bataille terrible commença entre les Marines et les Mugiwaras pendant se temps Robin et Nami partirent à la recherche de Luffy, Robin s'occupa des gardes et Nami se charger de voler les clés sur les gardes. Stupéfaction, peur, sont les émotions qu'elles ont ressentie lors de la découverte de Luffy, de l'état de Luffy pour être plus précis, Robin tomba à genoux en larme elle s'approchât en constatent que le cœur de Luffy battait faiblement et qu'il allait très bientôt arrêter de battre et l'emporter là ou personne ne voulait qu'il aille, rejoindre son frère Sabo : la haut. Alors avec ses dernière force est avec l'aide de ses pouvoir qu'elle prit Luffy dans ses bras et l'emmena sur le Sunny, sur son passage tout les mugis furent en larme devant l'état de leur capitaine Chopper prit le relais de Robin, qui s'écroula à bout de force dans les bras de Nami qui l'emmena dans sa cabine afin que elle se repose le combat se termina rapidement et les Mugiwaras se réunirent au chevet de Luffy qui était perfuser et ses blessures avait était recousue et était en voit de cicatrisation on lui transfusait du sang, le rythme de son cœur était régulier et apparemment d'après Chopper il était hors de danger - il lui faut beaucoup de repos donc tout le monde dehors. Tout le monde sortie. Robin elle se réveilla 2 heures après, reposer et alla rejoindre les Mugiwaras qui était dans le grand salon a parlaient et souriaient. Tout le monde était heureux d'avoir retrouver leur capitaine a temps et vivants mais l'image de leur capitaine ensanglanter les hantait encore mais les plus toucher était les deux jeunes femmes car elle l'avait trouver enchainer comme un animal bref dans des conditions traumatisantes. Leur capitaine allait mieux est il se reposait mais Luffy garderais des séquelles physique mais surtout psychologique. La bonne humeur régnait. A suivre … 


End file.
